The War
by Nameless Slinger
Summary: Lucifer is on the run from his past, and has to contend with the present affairs of the world of Slugterra. With the time bomb of the Apocalypse hanging over his head, and a looming prophecy that threatens to wipe out all that his holds dear, he's stretched thin trying to handle the fate of the entire universe, the tearing apart of his family, and the deadly secret of his past.
1. Chapter 1

**The War**

"What did you do!?" Eli screamed as his former enemy fell solidly to the ground. Twist's eyes rolled back in his head, as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Merely took out a portion of his soul," was the reply, as if placing someone in mortal danger was as important as that tiny particle of sand trapped in his hair. "No biggie."

"No biggie?! Both could die! We're all counting on you being able to heal her, now you're telling me that it's no BIGGIE?!"

"Peace Eli. While the souls are adapting, let's _talk_," said The Dark Healer. "I believe you wish to know more about my history?"

Eli nodded. He could sense that the stranger was extremely powerful, despite the apparent lack of Slugs and Blaster. That raised a point: "Where's your slugs and blaster?"

He opened his mouth slightly to answer, then thought better of it and paused, unable to decide on how to describe it.

"You don't have a blaster, do you?"

The stranger stared hard at Eli, "Listen here young man. Just because you have a blasted _blaster_ doesn't mean you're all high and mighty and above the common folk left defenseless."

"It's perfectly alright that you don't have any blaster –"

"It ain't bloody alright! Soon you'll be looking down on me as the weaponless chap and treat me with pity. I need none of that nonsense, since I can protect myself _just fine_." He said it with some malice.

Eli started to back away in fear, as the shadows under the man's feet suddenly grew to humongous sizes. It engulfed his entire being in a black roaring translucent fire. Waves of cold washed over Eli, when there should have been warmth.

"Still think I'm weak? Do you?!" he yelled in anger.

"No! Not at all, sir, no!" Eli whimpered out, his back pressed tight against the walls.

"Good! Very well then, where was I?"

As the stranger suddenly put out the black flames and sat down cross-legged on the ground, a look of pure contentment of someone satisfied with their role in the universe, the was just one thought running through Eli's head:

_Is he Bipolar?_

* * *

Nicole reclined against the huge warm mountain that was the cave troll Kord, while watching Trixie pacing around frantically. "Cut it out already, you'll wear those shoes out."

"Do I look like I care?!" Trixie screamed at Nicole, who promptly made herself very comfortable with the cave troll's sides.

"She sure is touchy today, huh?"

"You have no idea, Nicole, you have no idea…" Kord muttered as she leaned into him.

Trixie turned to face a very glum looking Pronto. "And you! Don't ever do that again! I don't care how "good" he smells, pull something like that again and you _will regret it_. Understood?!" Pronto nodded the best he could. After all, it's hard to move when you're trapped in an Arachnet's webbing.

Trixie whirled around and sat down hard with a very undignified snort.

Neither was Nicole eager to test her worn thin patience.

* * *

"Back then, before the creation of Slugterra, there was nothing. No plants grew, no streams, rustling reeds, whispering trees, no magical hum of Slug energy that drives everything in Slugterra. There was nothing, just a huge cave system of darkness. Then, the first slug arrived. The Dark Slug; Woven from the darkness itself, the slug was infused with the dark energies that were ever present. It multiplied itself, forming the Ghoul slugs that you know of. However, a crack in the ceiling let in the light. From the slightest of the light, a new slug formed in the rich energies present. The White Slug; It used its powers to, as you say, "Let there be light!"" He chuckled slightly, like as if he was there.

"The creation of light then led to the clash of the two primal forces. The White Slug versus the Dark Slugs. Ah, that was quite a battle…"

"Anyway, the White Slug won, and banished the Dark Slugs to the Dark World, home of the Dark Banes.

"She then proceeded to develop Slugterra, so as to have some company. She used the light to create the first Fandango, the One who Powers us All. The Fandango slugs bred, and rapidly reproduced. Their excess slug energy is a gift from the Slug Mother herself, so that they may keep the entire ecosystem moving. Have you heard this before, kiddo?"

Eli stared at him blankly.

"Take that as a no then. So, with the infinite amounts of Slug Energy everywhere, the energy started to condense together. It gathered together, so tightly packed it became solid. The Slug Crystals that hang above us used to be bigger, but now, with industrialization, the crystals are failing. The constellations they used to mimic are gone, and the glow is getting dimmer. Someday, we will all wake up to see nothing but pitch black. That's when the Dark Ones will come, and we'll all be at their mercy."

"How do you know about the Surface?"

"Ah, I must say, thanks you for confirming there was a Surface," he smirked at Eli's face. "No worries, I'm not going to run around about how we are under millions of tons of rock ready to crash over our heads. So, I know about the Surface because I was from there."

"How did you get to Slugterra then?"

"Get to? Mister, I was _born_ in Slugterra."

"Then why did you say you were from the surface?"

"Because my family was from there. I tell you about that later. Shall we have your friends come down? I'm sure they're anxious about the two."

Eli nodded, and turned to them, then he realized they were gone. "Where are they?"

A piercing screech rang out and The Dark Healer jumped to his feet. "No time! They have gotten to them, now run!"

Eli grasped his hand and pulled himself up. Sprinting after the stranger, he yelled, "Where are we going?!"

"My home. Hopefully Susan manages to pick us up before **they** arrive. Keep running!"

Sprinting in no apparent direction, Eli tossed a glance over his shoulder; he saw something that would make any lesser men piss their pants.

* * *

"Put me down, you bastard!"

Nicole pounded her fists on her captor's back, while attempting to kick anyone who came close.

Not very effective, given that she was tied up in rope like a straitjacket.

They were on them in the blink of an eye. A bunch of Humanoids in dark green forest apparel had them surrounded. Swarming all over the 4 of them, none stood a chance. All Nicole could see was Dark Green everywhere, the occasional gap when she managed to throw one off.

But there was too many. Fists and feet were everywhere, hitting just about any part of her in attempts to stop her. Nicole had lost sight of the Gang, but the sounds of morphing slugs must have meant they were putting up a fight.

_Slugs!_

Gasping in pain from the sudden blow to the stomach, she pulled out her blaster and tried to fire. That's when she noticed they had disarmed her and took the opportunity to grab her arms. In seconds, she was trussed up like a turkey and dumped on the floor.

Now, she was slung over one of the bigger Humanoid's shoulder and being carried through the forest with the others. How they got to the forest so fast, Nicole had no idea.

Glancing to her right with her eyes, she made out the shape of a conscious but very disgruntled Trixie. Kord was unconscious on her left, but the egoistical Molenoid was nowhere to be seen.

She had a final back up plan for if she was ever to be kidnapped: the Wisdom Tooth on the right of her upper jaw. It was embedded with a tracker, so hopefully Blakk decided to show his sorry face and save her when he realizes where they were.

She reached for it with her tongue, and momentarily panicked when she couldn't find the Tracker.

_Calm down, you're probably too anxious to feel it. Calm down and you will find it._

But after taking in deep breaths and slowing her heart rate, she tried for it, but couldn't locate the tracker.

_They took it out_.

This was the final straw. Blakk wouldn't be able to find her now. She'd have to bust them all out, but how?

Her slugs and ghouls were gone, as well as her blaster. Their hand-to-hand combat was much better than her, and she had absolutely no sense of direction.

_Oh how is Blakk going to yell at me for this._ She groaned inwardly. _Relying on the Shanes to save her, how ironic_.

* * *

Slughounds.

Ghouled Slughounds.

Sometimes he just wanted to slap Thaddeus Blakk upside the head for bringing in the Dark Water. They all knew once it was taken out of the Dark World it would spread, inhabiting random locations. And that someone would seek to exploit the notably more powerful Ghouls.

And these monstrosities were after them.

Big, slobbering beasts of over 15 feet in height, with a tail that could sweep down trees like dominoes, and a bark louder than an atomic bomb.

These weren't Slughounds, they were monsters.

Running down a narrow passageway, Eli turned around to fire off a Hop Rock. It flew towards the slughound…

And disappeared in its mouth.

"No!"

But it was too late. The lack of explosion told Eli it was already dead.

"Keep moving! They can't get us in here!"

"Where's Kaiya and Twist?!"

"At the Hideout, now run!"

Eli sprinted after the stranger, with the two monstrosities scraping away at the entrance and howling at them, malice evident in their bloodshot eyes.

Another screech and the stranger yelled seemingly into nothingness, "Hold on Susan, I'm coming!"

Another one, but more panicked. It sounded slightly muffled. "Guess it's all or nothing. Hold my hand!"

Without questioning him, Eli grasped his hand, trying to ignore the snarls and yapping from behind.

All of a sudden, he felt something like a cold hand engulf him, pulling him down into the ground. _Into the shadows_. Once he was in the shadows, he immediately felt like he was moving at the speed of light. His face felt like it was peeling off, but there was no wind or G-Force.

His stomach felt like it had been left far behind with the hounds, and wherever he was being taken was really, really far away. Strange noises came from around him, growling, snarling, and the whimper of a little girl. Turning his head to find her, he saw a small girl of 5 years of age standing behind him.

Although he was moving, she drifted along with him. Her head was down and she appeared to be sobbing. Eli attempted to let go of the stranger's hand so that he could go to her and comfort her.

"Don't!" he hissed. "It's a trick."

Just as Eli was yanked away, she lifted her head.

He gasped.

Flowing from her eye-less sockets were streams of black blood. Her lips twisted in a cruel, evil smile. Eli saw two points of teeth poke up from her jaw. Then more. And more. Her teeth thinned into needles, and more needle teeth sprang up to fill the spaces.

Until when she opened her mouth and Eli realized just how lucky he was to have a guide. Her gums were bloodied, with needle teeth sticking up from all angles. They were bleeding from around the teeth, which should have caused her pain.

She didn't feel anything. Instead, she grinned even wider, her gums bleeding black blood. And among those teeth…

_Was that rotting flesh?_

He screamed and clutched onto his guide's hand, trying to make him understand that he was terrified and wanted to leave. His knees were trembling and he knew he would have collapsed should there have been a way to stand.

He was whimpering. Eli doesn't whimper. But he was. He finally let himself feel all those years worth of fear, hopelessness, pain, suffering, bullying, and the stress of having to raise himself from age 10.

He was terrified, and now did he let the barriers break and truly feel those emotions.

Then the sensation of rising.

The she-demon noticed he was leaving and propelled herself upwards in an attempt to catch him and rip him to shreds.

Eli screamed as she caught hold of his shoe. She grinned in pure satisfaction of having yet another plaything to break.

"Kick it off!"

Eli struggled to dislodge her, but the demon hung on like a leech. She wasn't going to give up.

"Take off your shoe!"

Eli gasped as her hand touched his leg, a blindingly numbing cold spreading up his leg. Where it touched, the skin turned black.

_Frostbite_.

Eli panicked and with a final Herculean effort, he managed to push off his sneaker. She lost her grip and tumbled back down, screaming all the way in anger.

A burst of light, touching solid ground, kissing it to make sure that he was alive. Light chuckling from behind him.

Stopping in his attempt to smooch the floor once more, he flipped onto his back to see the stranger's face looking down at him. "Are you quite done?"

Looking sheepish, Eli got up and rubbed the back of his neck instinctively. "Sorry about that…"

"It's ok. I was more terrified than you on the journey, if it helps. I had to make sure I was on the least dangerous route, and your holding my hand like a baby doesn't help me focus."

"Still… what was that?"

"That, was the Dark. The pure, primal force of the Dark. What you saw was just the parts that you could comprehend without burning up. If you could see its true extents, your brain will self-combust just trying to visualize it."

"But, how did we get here?"

"That, my friend, is something known as Dark Travel. All creatures of the Dark can utilize it, but they are held back by infinite protective spells that keep them in the Dark World."

His eyes travelled down Eli's leg to check for injuries. He gasped slightly. "Shit, did she touch you?"

"Erm… Yeah. Why?"

Then Eli looked down.

Whatever remaining blood in his face drained away at the sight of his shin, where the she-demon had hung on.

It was black, and the Black Blood was slowly creeping up his leg.

_This is bad_.

* * *

They were unceremoniously flung at the feet of who ever these 7ft tall Humanoids' master was.

Nicole wriggled under the blubbery molenoid as she twisted to get a better view of whoever it was.

She gasped.

He had an ugly scar running across his right eye, rendering it useless. A patch covered it, but she noticed the scar had been sewn into it. _Weird_.

His face was that of an average civilian, with no other remarkable features. Except for his eyes.

A dark stormy green, like a window into the wrath of the entire forest itself. Looking into them, she suddenly found herself seeing things. Visions of people being strangled alive by jungle vines, the very trees moving as they proceeded to ensnare Hunters into their leafy grasp, and horrifyingly, cute little rabbits tearing apart poachers, bits of flesh and bloody entrails flying everywhere.

She managed to wrench herself from his gaze, and noticed a tree root stretching out towards her. She shrieked and jumped with enough force to knock the mountain that was Kord off her.

The root paused, and started to retract.

"Did you see that?" Trixie whispered.

Nicole managed to nod when the Master spoke up.

"Well, what do we have here? Travelling in the company of the Dark Healer?"

"No sir, we had a critically injured friend, who he attempted to save."

"He tries to, but it never works out. His patients, or victims, will have an early death. They always do."

"But –"

"He has a curse set on him, and – wait a second, why are you lot in ropes?"

"Master, your orders –"

"Were to bring them here, not like animals. Release them."

Several Humanoids moved forwards and started to untie the knots. Nicole marveled at the dexterity of their fingers. Long and nimble, they make quick work of the knots that could have stopped a Thresher.

Massaging her wrists, Nicole stood up, "Sir –"

"Where are my manners? We have guests, do we not?" He silenced one of his henchmen with a glare. "Let's all move to the canteen, for a welcoming feast."

The Humanoids moved off. Nicole hung back with their leader. "Sir, I haven't gotten your name."

"Trying to ask me out?"

"What?! No, it's just that I do not want to continuously address you as "sir"."

He smiled. "My name is Alexander Drake, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, what are these called?"

"These folks are known as the tree men. They serve the forest, and their life forces are tied to their tree. If either one should die, the other will die with them. This is why they serve the forest, by protecting Nature. Hunters, poachers, woodcutters, those who seek to harm the forest are _dealt_ with _harshly_."

Nicole gulped, "How harsh?"

"Oh, the lightest sentence would be death." A small sigh of relief. "But there are worse things than death."

_Breathe in… breathe out…_

"So, what do you eat?"

"Good question lass. What do we eat? We eat the vegetables that we grow. We always ask for permission before we can take them, and I suggest you would do the same thing too."

He eyes gleamed, and Nicole saw a few more visions: Drowning in a bog; having tendrils of earth lash themselves around the victim's body as they pulled him down, circling his neck, yanking out his nether regions, shoving up his nose and coming out of his eyes; and getting eaten alive by bulldog ants.

"Y-Yeah… S-sure…" she stuttered out.

He smirked, "Very well, now go catch up with your friends."

As she bolted off after them, his smile faded away.

_Lucifer… back? The spells should have held him, unless…_

No, that could never happen, not to someone as twisted and dark as _him_.

Shaking off those dark thoughts, he marched off to the head table, resolving to send a hunting party after Lucifer Drake, his _traitor_ of a _brother_.

_Why Luci, why?_

_Please, no –_

_Jasmine!_

_Stay with me, come on, don't you dare –_

_Jas? Jas?! Jasmine!_

Shaking his head to clear the dark thoughts, he marched off after the others, deciding to send them on a quest to give him time for a decision. One concerning the fate of Slugterra.

* * *

**Hi all, _Namless_ _Slinger_ here. So, as you can tell, there are a few plot holes in this chapter. If you can spot them, put them in a review, not PM, since I don't check that often. Also, put in your ideas for what could happen next, 'cause I'm starting to hit a Writer's Block, and I need new ideas.**

**As you can see, The Dark Healer's name has been revealed indirectly, and there's a new OC with his own army to boot! No worries, this will not turn into an OC only story, there will be a few chapters involving the Shane Gang, Thaddeus Blakk, Twist and Kaiya!**

**More history on my OCs in the next chapter, and a few more additions to the cast! So stay tuned!**

**P.S. I love reviews! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Clash**

In the Deep Caverns, reside far more creatures and species than ever encountered. The Dark Bains are the most well known inhabitant of the Deep Caverns, though there are many more left to encounter.

One such creature is the Brain Jacker.

It looks like a flopper, but with pitch black and dark-brown colorings on its body. It has the smallest mouth among Ghouls, where the mouth is not full of teeth. Rather, the teeth form the mouth, creating a straw-like mouth for it to feed from. It resembles a drill made of teeth.

The Brain Jacker uses its teeth to bore through your ear and into your brain. It then assimilates itself into the neural systems, thereby gaining control over the victim's body.

The Brain Jacker now has full control of the body. It then uses the body to do its work, while slowly sucking the energy out of the body. The hosts then resemble Zombies, in all their glory of guts and gore.

The parasites do not care for their hosts, since they do not feel any of what their host feels.

Having a whole arm sliced off? No pain. Leg forced through a meat grinder? Carry on! Buried under 10 tons of rock? Nothing, absolutely nothing at all.

The Brain Jackers can only die when their hosts are dead. They have no escape route from the host's body. Once in, trapped inside forever until the body runs out of energy and collapses into dust.

Brain Jackers are fast breeders, each one will split into two upon successful infiltration of the brain. One would then leave, while the other integrates itself with the neural system. The one that left searches for another host, and repeats the procedure.

If left unchecked, this could spread into a massive wave that takes over the entire Deep caverns, Slugterra, and finally the Surface.

One of her many duties were to keep them down. Allow their numbers to maintain, but keep them near extinction, so as to force them into submission.

Jasmine Drake, Sister to Alexander and Lucifer Drake. One of the Three Guardians of Earth. Her duty is to keep down the forces of Darkness, so as to suppress and prevent the apocalypse.

But, she was missing from her post.

When Lucifer last checked in on her, she was out forcing back the Brain Jackers to their hideouts, with the aid of the Dark Bain. Still, Lucifer had worried for her, and it turned out his worries had been well founded.

A girl with fiery red hair raised her head, eyes glazed over. A patch of freckles splattered over the bridge of her nose, and a slightly deformed tooth peeking through her closed mouth.

"Begin the invassssion."

* * *

Thaddeus Blakk paced the length of his office, the highest level of worry he'd ever display in the public spectrum. Nicole had gone out for ages – really, it was a few hours only – and she still wasn't back yet.

He couldn't bear it any longer.

Plopping down at his desk, he opened up the tracking device software on his computer. Normally, he would have his own minions do it himself, but this required a more _delicate_ hand.

He found Nicole's position, moving in a raft down a river. Far, far away from the train crash location. Several 10 kilometers, give or take a few meters.

Activating the spy camera drone, manufactured by Kaiya once as a test subject for a drone army project which fell through, due to the fact that they can only work within a set distance from the handler.

Now, Blakk was grateful for allowing her to embark on that side project.

In a few hours, it would reach the tracker and should give him an aerial view of her.

_Nicole Blakk, when I find out why you ran in the completely opposite direction you informed me of, you will rue the day you decided to cross Thaddeus Blakk._

* * *

Nicole took aim at the target of rocks she had set up, with permission from the forest of course, and took aim.

_Bam!_

Her Rammstone was airborne just as her Hop Rock hit the stone bullseye. An explosion, finished off by a massive uppercut from her Rammstone, shattering the stone into a pile of shards.

"Pfft, I could do better than that."

A nymph scurried forth, clearing away the debris.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Alexander strode forwards, replacing the stone with a dummy in titanium and Kevlar armor.

"Watch."

In one swift movement, Alexander pulled out the sling slung over his shoulder, loading it with his eyes on the target. With the speed and grace of running water, Alexander spun the sling in a rapid 360⁰, casting, and watching the lead target fly.

A dull screech of tearing metal, and Alexander released three more in quick succession.

Each round tore through the titanium armor plating like it was nothing, but was stopped by the Kevlar.

"So, beat that." Nicole looked at the target dummy. 4 holes were spread across the body; one in the head, one over the heart, one in the crotch, and one in the knee. "All impacts are fatal, can you beat that?"

Nicole scoffed, "suuure, that armor can't stand up to a Dark Urchin!"

"Ghouls!? They are forbidden here! How dare you bring one in?!"

"Woah, I was just speculating that one could shred that armor to pieces. I did not say I had one!"

"Very well, show me how you deal with this armor."

The target had been replaced, and as Nicole lined up her shot, she could feel eyes staring at her back, boring into her like knives into butter.

Finger caressed the trigger. One last looking down the sights. Steady, steady, _Now!_

The Armashelt burst out of the barrel, claws extended and ready for the attack.

_Bang!_ And when the dust settled, they could see a still shining unharmed dummy, with an exhausted slug at her feet.

"You were saying?" Alexander asked, obviously enjoying his moment of glory.

Gritting her teeth, Nicole loaded another slug, "Three more shots left."

The Forgesmelter – she got it from Eli, don't tell anyone! – came shooting out of the barrel, releasing a torrent of lava at the target. By right, it should melt off the titanium and Kevlar, but strangely, it only managed to weaken the metal in a few places.

Loading a Rammstone, Nicole fired. The slug hit the weakened metal with all its strength, and it finally gave.

Sort of.

A hairline crack appeared in the armor, just barely noticeable, and Nicole took advantage of it.

Loading a Thresher, she fired it at the crack.

It struck, spinning, trying its hardest to cut into the gap. However, after a few seconds it dropped off, panting and tired.

"Oh shut it," Nicole snapped at him, sensing Alexander's rapidly growing amusement.

Of course, he didn't comply.

"That was some _wonderful_ shooting young lady. I would _love_ to _learn_ from you one of these days. Perhaps a quick _session_?" He gloated.

Storming away to collect her Thresher, Nicole pausing at the armor clad dummy, before unleashing a roundhouse kick followed by two rapid punches at the crack over the heart.

As she walked away with whatever shreds of her dignity she could salvage, Nicole numbed out the pain in her throbbing knuckles as she returned to the hut.

_Gloat all you want Alexander, I'll show you why slugs are better, just you wait._

* * *

Oppressive Darkness washed over the landscape, hiding it from view. Forcing your eyes closed, a crushing weight on your shoulders, _like someone's watching_. It made strongmen like Thaddeus Blakk cower in fright.

A pale white mist floated all around her, the only item she could see. But the sensation of eyes on the back of her skull remained. Goosebumps on her skin.

Kaiya whirled around, hoping to spot the mysterious watcher. No luck, but that _feeling_ remained. It took a lot to creep out Kaiya Skye, the tom boy, mechanic wonder and employee of Blakk industries. _And with a crush on Twist too._

Spinning again, she tried her voice since waking up.

"H-hello?"

It came out thick and raspy. Like she had been gargling nails.

Tried again, this time much smoother, "Hello? Anyone there?"

Already fears, buried so deep down she had herself convinced they didn't exist, bubbled up to the surface. She had seen Diablos Nachos; if there was something even more worse than him, she didn't want to meet it.

A low growl echoed throughout the plains, more intimidating than a roaring beast.

It came from everywhere, all surrounding her. Echoing off unseen rock walls and pillars, bouncing around, until the plains was filled with a thunderous rumble.

Pierced by a whimper. From the body curled up on the ground, twitching like a Tazerling had been slugged at her.

Kaiya was terrified. Of the Unknown, the Endless, the Darkness, and the stench of Misery that hung over this place. For that was what the fog is made of, misery from others who ended up here, and consumed by the fog.

Another growl resounded off the walls, seemingly bouncing right at her. Kaiya crumpled, drawing her knees up, squeezing her eyes shut, hoping against hope that when she woke up, she would be safe and sound in her bed at Blakk Industries.

As her scent tainted with fear filled the air, a pair of red eyes snapped open. Followed by the rest of the 50 strong pack.

The Slugmutts are on the hunt: _For flesh_…

* * *

Eli winced as the Dark Healer held up the needle, gleaming from its time in the sterilizing flame.

"Are you sure about th–"

Eli clamped his jaw shut and bit his tongue, in a failed attempt at silencing the yelp of pain. The Dark Healer brought down the needle a few more times, puncturing holes into Eli's skin, over the veins contaminated with Black Blood.

Clamping on the suction, he let the machine suck out the poisonous blood, dumping it into a lead capsule, which will be sent to the heart of a volcano.

Waited a few more moments, and pulled off the suction cup, wiping away the blood with alcohol swabs. Reattached the cup.

Lucifer was trying to drain out the Black Blood to dispose of it. The Dark Blood is reactive to slug energy – the higher the levels of slug energy it's in contact with, the faster it spreads. Currently they were in a slug energy vacuum, which Lucifer had built especially for this purpose.

Several more rounds of draining the Blood later, he switched off the pump. Bandaging the puncture wounds, Lucifer helped Eli up. "That should be most of the Blood gone. If you see it again, tell me. Got it?"

"Yeah," Eli mumbled, "Got it."

"So, can you tell me more of your world? This is the first time anyone has heard of you, I believe."

"That should be the way it is. I am one of the Three Guardians of Earth, sworn to forever hold back any evil, until the day of Ragnarok, doomsday. My name is Lucifer Drake, Guardian of the Crossroads, Upholder of Communications, Wielder of Souls, and Lord of the Skies.

"My brother Alexander Drake is the Guardian of Life, Upholder of Purity, Bringer of Hope, and Lord of the Forests.

"My sister Jasmine Drake is the Guardian of Death, Upholder of Peace, Wielder of Death, and Lady of the Undercaverns."

Eli looked at him, not with awe but rather a slight admonishment. "You said you'll heal Kaiya, where is she? And what about Twist? Is he alive or dead? What do you mean by needing his soul? How does sacrificing one's soul –"

"Enough with the questions!"

Eli pulled back, sheepish at his losing of control over his thoughts and letting them spill out.

Lucifer took a deep breath, "You can see Kaiya later. As for Michael, he is currently incapacitated. Held between life and death by his link to Kaiya, he will only awaken when she does."

"Souls are fickle things, you see. They exist, but no one can ever witness any. They are of the Spiritual plane, and require a source of energy to sustain their time on the corporeal plane. The energy required can be found as the life force within all living beings.

"The energy required to reattach a soul already adrift is immense. As has been calculated before, little mass contains much power. A soul has to be sacrificed to be converted to this form of energy."

"But still, it does not stop there. The souls have to be compatible. Like certain people require certain types of blood for transfusion, souls are similar, on a more detailed scale. The best candidates have been found to be soul mates, two souls destined to meet and be with for eternity.

"Your friend Michael, whom you know as Twist, is a very rare occurrence. He willingly gave up his soul for his soul mate Kaiya. This increases the energy, which has led to a very delicate situation. The soul has not been bound to the body via energy link, but rather by the intertwining life forces of two lovers."

"Twist is an honorable man. He has a pure heart, but is swayed to the wrong side. His Soul Mate Kaiya is his savior. She will guide him away from the devil's triangle; Greed, Ambition, Power.

"Even the most kind-hearted man can be converted. The Triangle has ensnared Twist, and Kaiya will pull him out."

"So can we see them now?"

"Yes, however there is a slight problem…"

"What?"

"Your friends have been captured by the enemy, your mortal enemy is assembling an army of the Dark Bains, as well as their nastier foes, and now..."

"What?!"

"Susan is being hunted by Diablos Nachos. He knows that Kaiya and Twist are onboard, and will go to any lengths to prevent their return to life. Susan will be able to hold him off for several days, but his brethren are coming in fast. More and more are pouring in. Soon, a solo hunt will escalate into a siege."

Eli felt his world starting to fall around him. He tried in vain the block out Lucifer's next words:

"The Darkness has declared war, and I am the only one in their way. Soon, you will be too."

* * *

Kord was busy tinkering with the Mechas. He had taken them for a spin and found some problems with the suspensions.

As he reached for a wrench, a boot shoved the hunk of metal to the cave troll.

"Thanks Nicole."

As the figure walked away, her form shifted, from Nicole's to that of a very familiar face. Complete with bubblegum pink hair.

Danna Por, mistress of the Shadows, was on the hunt. For Jasmine Drake.

As Kord whacked an annoying screw back into place, she timed her swing to coincide with every blow.

She entered the hut, cloaked in the shadows. She eyed Trixie's slumbering form, even as she mumbled in her sleep about her dream. Something about a moonlit walk down the beach with Eli.

Idiots.

One swift blow, the thud of a lifeless hand hitting the ground, silence of impending doom.

No one saw the nimble figure leaping away from the hut, a feminine body draped over its shoulder. Her fate, was as bleak as Danna's.

* * *

**Hi guys, Nameless Slinger here. Sorry for disappearing for so long. Hopefully the A/N explained my extended absence. I _will_ be disappearing from FanFiction for quite sometime, until I can find time to do the next chapter. I know that this is really pathetic of me, to come to you with excuses of my leave. So I won't stay here long, just a few things to say.**

**Thank you Hills-To-Sky for introducing me to the world of Slugterra FanFiction. If not for that writing contest, I would have never started my account and published my first written work on the public spectrum. So thank you Hills-To-Sky, you are amazing.**

**NicoleBlakk, you inspire me everytime I need inspiration. Somehow just reading your reviews lets me know that there is always at least one person who is there for this entire series. You are one of the many who help us get through writer's blocks with your faith in us. For that, thank you NicoleBlakk.**

**And Amethyst Kitsune, you have given me a much needed insight on my theories for how my world works. If not for your question, I would have never gone into much thought on this topic of Soul Trading. So thank you Amethyst, for your critique of my theory.**

**To all other readers, if you enjoyed this, tale, don't hesitate to review to express so. It makes my day to know other people enjoy my story.**

**~Nameless Slinger**


End file.
